Pudding
by honeydewslush
Summary: Levi watched her from across the mess hall. It was evening; the time for dinner. The hall was loud with chattering soldiers and the clattering of spoons, forks, and plates. However, there was an additional specialty to tonight's menu; apparently it was delivered from within the infamous Wall Sina. Pudding.
1. Chapter 1

My very first post :D Based on one of the character theatre episodes, the pudding one! Enjoy ^.^

* * *

Levi watched her from across the mess hall.

It was evening; the time for dinner. The hall was loud with chattering soldiers and the clattering of spoons, forks, and plates. However, there was an additional specialty to tonight's menu; apparently it was delivered from within the infamous Wall Sina.

Pudding.

This sweet concoction sparked enthusiasm to the Scouting Legion's soldiers as they rarely eat luxurious foods. The pudding had lifted the atmosphere to a more cheerful air. Although, unfortunately, for Levi… that was not the case. Hanji was blabbering and laughing louder than usual beside him, while Commander Erwin silently sipped his tea that complimented the sweetness of the dessert, a quiet and amused smile on his face. Levi wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was glad that Erwin decided to get out of his office for a break.

The soldiers ate their dessert with delight… with the exception of two passive soldiers: the Legion's best soldiers.

Levi wanted a reaction.

He wanted to see if pudding can break her stoic shell. Any reaction would satisfy him.

He watched as Mikasa stared at the dessert; as if waiting for it to talk to her. He fought the urge to just go across the hall and smother it in her mouth.

After what seemed to be forever, Mikasa picked up her spoon and was about to take a scoop. As her spoon touched the delicate pudding, it jiggled. Surprised, she dropped her spoon and her eyes widened. No one noticed, not even Eren or Armin beside her or any of the soldiers seeing as they were busy chatting away.

Levi smothered a laugh.

It was like watching a curious cat. She hunched over, staring at the jelly substance in awe. She picked her spoon and poked it again.

This time, he couldn't cover a chuckle.

Erwin's eyes glanced at him, surprised to hear a sound he had not heard for a very long time. His eyes followed the Corporal's gaze and saw one of his best soldiers, the girl worth a hundred men, poke at her pudding with curious, wide eyes.

Hanji had heard it too and gazed at Levi, her eyebrows reaching the crown of her head and followed his gaze as well, settling on the oriental girl.

"_OH-HOH-HOH_," Hanji chortled, clapping Levi's back. "What're you looking at, old man?"

"Shut up, Hanji," Levi snapped as he tore his eyes away from the girl and sipped his tea, eyes closed.

"Ah…" Hanji murmured and watched Mikasa. She leaned in and sniffed at the pudding, looking very much like Mike at the moment (in fact, Mike sniffed his pudding as well), and slightly pouted. Levi cringed, personally cursing at her for ruining the moment, as Hanji squealed, "Ahhhh! She is so _adorable_~ I just want to hug her and squeeze her right now!"

Unbeknownst to Mikasa, there were three pairs of eyes from her superiors watching her across the hall. She delicately scooped a small piece of the pudding and placed it in her mouth.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Levi watched as the girl's always dark, cloudy eyes brightened as if the sun had shined after the storm. The spoon still in her mouth, the girl flushed a pretty rose hue.

She looked undeniably adorable.

A quiet, rare smile was on her face as she scooped another bite, closing her eyes as the sweetness melted in her mouth.

He was in awe. He had never seen her smile before, he wasn't even sure if the girl could smile at all. But there she sat, smiling over a piece of food.

Hanji was in shock as well, "Are you seeing this? Erwin, look she's smiling! _Mikasa_ is _smiling_…"

The trio watched as she finished her dessert with delightful satisfaction. Licking her lips, she playfully stole a scoop from Jean's pudding, who was just sitting across from her.

Jean froze, and started to feel very warm as the oriental girl in front of him quietly giggled with the spoon in her mouth. The whole table; Eren, Armin, Connie, Sasha, and Krista, turned to look at her, their mouths agape.

"M-Mikasa," Jean spluttered, blushing furiously. It was the first time seeing her acting playful. Mikasa never jokes around, from the two years of training together with her everyday, he was convinced that she did not do anything for amusement.

"Sorry," Mikasa murmured slightly amused and not sounding sorry at all. She stood up with her empty dishware, "I'll be going first, goodnight." The group stared at her as she walked to the counter to place her tray. Still in awe, Levi watched as the girl happily set it down and walked lightly, with a little skip, as she exited.

The next day during breakfast, she was back to her normal self, looking bored and apathetic as she chewed her stale bread silently. Levi tapped his fingers on the wooden table, annoyed.

He wanted to see that smile again.

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first post! Please check out/follow my blog: honeydewslush . tumblr . com! It is the same name as my username :D I will be posting fics there as well! Mostly RivaMika, my current obsession! Currently there is only this fic, but there will be many more to come. Please support me and I'll be supporting other shippers as well ^.^

I will most likely post a second part; I just want to see how many RivaMika shippers there are xD this is an experiment for me, since it is my first time :D


	2. Chapter 2

Part II is complete (this will be the last part)! Very long, so enjoy~

**Note**: *Kuding tea – just very bitter tea

* * *

Levi sighed out of annoyance.

It had been two weeks since he saw Ackerman's smile and it just would not get out of his head. Her smile is the last image he sees before going to sleep and it is the first image when he wakes up in the morning. With another sigh, he sipped his tea in an attempt to calm himself.

It was getting seriously ridiculous.

Levi was a man who does not get distracted easily. However, his eyes would wander at her direction every time he sees her. It was frustrating, and Hanji's comment earlier this week crawled back to his mind:

"I think you have a little crush on her!"

Damn four-eyes. Further to his annoyance, he would literally hear it as if Hanji was right next to him. Every breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he would look at Mikasa, silently hoping to see that smile again… unfortunately, the odds were against him.

There was only one absolute solution to his problem. One answer to solve his distress over the past two weeks.

He _had_ to see that smile again.

* * *

Hanji cackled, arms crossed over her stomach and all.

Levi fought the urge to slap himself out of embarrassment.

Of course Hanji would know.

"I knew you've been smitten ever since that night," she wiped her eyes of the tears of laughter. "But I never knew you were this desperate!"

As her laughter died down and she saw the seriousness of Levi's face, she decided to help her friend out. Of course, she would have helped him under any condition. "Okay, from what we saw, I would say Mikasa has a sweet tooth."

"Highly unlikely," Levi opposed, shaking his head. "She drinks the Kuding tea for God's sake, and I thought my tea was bitter enough."

Hanji hummed in agreement, "And how she keeps a straight face while drinking it, I'll never know… Well, we'll just have to get more pudding."

"Pudding?" a quiet, soft voice asked.

Levi and Hanji turned around to see Mikasa, a stack of papers in one hand and they were clutched to her chest, as she stood at the corner turn of the hall.

"Ah, Mikasa!" Hanji clasped Mikasa's free hand with both hands. "We were just talking about you!"

Again, he had the urge to slap himself. And Hanji.

Her head cocked to the side in curiosity, "What about me?"

"Nothing," Levi snapped, glaring at Hanji for being so troublesome and meddling. He glanced at the stack of papers in her hand, "Are those for me?"

"Yes, Corporal," Mikasa nodded. He couldn't help but notice her fingers were a little flustered as she handed it to him. She cleared her throat a little awkwardly and began to speak, "Uh, ah-Commander Erwin told me- ah, I mean… he _ordered_ me to help you with the paperwork."

Levi raised an eyebrow, lingering on her choice of words, "Ordered?"

She nodded again, her lips set in a straight line.

"Well!" Hanji inserted rather loudly. "I guess I'll take my leave then. Have fun!" She patted Miaksa's shoulder and winked at Levi before disappearing around the corner.

With a sigh, Levi opened the door to his room, gesturing Mikasa to enter first. "Take a seat," he said, closing the door after he entered as well.

Throughout the hour, Levi would glance shortly at her as they sorted through the papers. She was very efficient in rewriting the notes and reports to a more eligible reading and he couldn't help but admire the way she wrote: an elegant script, akin to his own but had a feminine note. She kept a blank face as she did her work quietly; there were no traces of her being uncomfortable alone with him, so that eased him a little.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed her company. It was different from Hanji's blabbering and he couldn't remember the last time he was alone with someone for a long comfortable silence.

He glanced outside and noticed that it was late already. They had only finished half of the paper work and from Mikasa's report, Erwin wanted them done by tomorrow morning.

With a grunt and a screech of his chair, Mikasa looked up from what she was doing, "Sir?"

"It's late," sighing as he stretched his back. "I'll go get us some tea."

Surprised, Mikasa offered, "I could brew some tea in your stead, if you would like that, Sir?"

He couldn't deny the surge of delight as she called him "Sir." The brat knew her manners… if she uses them properly.

"Tch, I can do it. Besides… I don't want to be within a kilometer of that Kuding tea of yours."

Mikasa scoff, a smile threatening to show on her lips, "I was actually going to brew some lemon and jasmine tea, Sir, which is what you always drink."

How… raising an eyebrow, he asked, "And how do you know I drink that?"

"Well, how do you know I drink Kuding tea?" she countered.

He caught the rose hue on her face, as she scoffed again, looking outside the window, "It doesn't matter, anyway… I just smell it in your breath sometimes." Feeling embarrassed, Mikasa abruptly stood up, pulling the end of her scarf to cover half her face, mumbling, "I'll get the tea, Sir."

Levi chuckled as he watched her walk fast towards the door and out of his room.

He tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently. It had been more than ten minutes since she disappeared. Brewing the tea shouldn't take more than a few minutes. He was about to stand up and look for her when he heard a knock.

"Sir," Mikasa's muffled voice called out the door.

Standing up and opening the door, he saw her carrying a big tray: a small tea kettle, two cups, and two plates with dinner. But what surprised him the most was the presence of another food on the tray.

Pudding.

"I apologize for taking so long, Sir," Mikasa said softly as he let her enter the room and setting the tray down on his spare table. "Commander Erwin insisted, ah-I mean _ordered_ me on bringing dinner… and he said that you would not mind."

_Ordered_.

Of course Erwin would know.

He glared at the pudding with distaste.

"Well, that food won't eat itself," ignoring Mikasa's roll of her eyes at his sarcastic jab.

Surprisingly, their dinner was relaxing. They had small conversations; they started with talking about the weather today, then to training and 3DMG techniques. He watched as Mikasa sipped the warm lemon and jasmine tea after finishing the dinner plate. He was glad that, as stubborn as she is, she keeps a healthy diet.

Pudding was the only thing left in their course.

Levi cursed at the heavens, concluding that this was all Hanji's idea from the beginning and he could almost guarantee that Erwin decided to tag along.

He watched intently as Mikasa quietly took a scoop of her pudding and placed it in her mouth.

There it was.

That smile that haunted him for two weeks. Right in front of him.

She was in her own little world, eyes closed, cheeks flushing, lips in a sweet smile as she finished her pudding.

He would regret it, or he would take pride in his brashness, but nothing in the world, not even Titans, would have stopped him.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Eyes closed, he reveled on the sweet taste and the softness of her lips.

Mikasa snapped her eyes open and let out a muffled squeak as she felt pressure against her lips. Frozen for a few seconds, fascinated by the soft, warm lips in contact with hers, she came into realization that it was her Corporal kissing her right now.

She couldn't help but respond to him.

Levi tore his mouth away from her, letting her breathe as he could hear her pant heavily, "Mikasa…"

"Wait," she said breathlessly as she placed a hand on his cheek and gently pushed his face away from hers. "What… why…" Mikasa breathed out, a little confused from what just happened.

He was an idiot. He would surely beat himself up for letting this happen. He had more self-control than this; it wasn't her fault, it was his. Feeling shameful from his spur of the moment, "Ah- I apologize, Mikasa, I-

"Corporal," she giggled slightly, still breathless. It was the first time he ever heard such a sound from her. It made his face feel warm. "No need for an apology."

"That was… wow," she mumbled to herself, blushing and her fingers touched her lips.

"…Yeah," he mumbled dumbly. _Well, what now? _

"…That was my first kiss, you know."

_Oh?_ Levi raised an eyebrow. At her age, he wouldn't be surprised if she engaged herself in certain _activities_. She was a teenager, after all. Thinking about her age… Levi felt an unease in his stomach, but glancing at the girl in front of him, there were not traces of disgust.

Smirking, he replied teasingly, "Why? Did you wish it was Eren?"

Flushing brightly, she smacked his face, "He's my brother!"

He laughed, rubbing his cheek, "Hitting your superiors now? Do you want to get suspended? Then you wouldn't be able to protect your precious brat."

"Shut up," she mumbled, returning her attention to the other pudding. But not before adding at the end, "…sir."

Stealing Levi's pudding from the tray, she gave an adoring smile as she was about to eat the scoop of pudding.

"Give it back."

_Cheeky girl_, he thought as Mikasa placed the scoop in her mouth.

"Then try and take it from me," she grinned, taking another spoonful.

_Cute_.

As soon as the spoon left her mouth, he once again pressed his lips against hers. This time, more fervently. Gladly, Mikasa dropped the pudding cup on the tray and clutched her fingers on Levi's hair, kissing him eagerly.

His hands stroked her sides and they wound up on her waist, but couldn't pull her closer to his body. "Fucking desk," he mumbled as she whimpered, "Levi," before her lips attacked his again.

He would definitely thank Hanji and Erwin for this later.

But that was the last thing on his mind as Mikasa untied his cravat and started to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Well, there you go! It's done, I only planned this to be a short fic. But, should I go further? xD I'm no innocent girl.

I hope I leave you satisfied (or dissatisfied, in a good way) :D I will be writing more RivaMika (I'll have something new within a few days), so stay tuned!


End file.
